Choices: The Angel Edition
by Wyrtha
Summary: This is a remake of my 1st release on this site Choices. Naruto becomes an Angel, will his duties allow him to stay in Konoha or force him to abandon the village he once loved. Godlike Naruto. Possible Harem. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1– Re-birth**

Naruto awoke to find himself someplace he had never seen before. Actually he couldn't see where he was. The whole area was dark and devoid of any signs of life.

"Where am I?" he says out loud.

"**You are in the world between worlds, otherwise known as the void young one"**

Naruto was naturally shocked by the voice. No one was there he was sure. That only left one possibility … a ghost. The one thing Naruto was deathly afraid of.

"W-who-who … said that?" he questioned slowly.

From the darkness walked a massive, gigantic, humongous man like he hadn't ever seen in his 6 years of life. Even more shocking the man had two heads and both were looking at him intently with their four eyes.

The clothing this two-headed man wore was a slate grey in color. The over-collar and inner collar were a darker shade of gray. His shirt, pants, and shoes were also gray. Even his hair, and eyes were a shade of grey resembling silver.

"**My name is Nezumiiro. I was sent here to explain things to you and show you to your next destination" **the two-headed giant says.

"Next what?" Naruto answers.

He was just getting over having a giant two-headed man talk to him.

"**I am here to show you where you will be going next after answering any questions you may have" **Nezumiiro says.

"O-kay" Naruto replied, before blurting out "What are you?"

He quickly covered his mouth hoping he hadn't offended the two headed giant person.

"**Hahaha, it's alright Naruto-san. ****I am what is known as a giant. I guess you haven't seen a giant before" Naruto shook his head getting both heads to nod "I expected that. Well I guard the paths to heaven and hell" **Nezumiiro answers.

"Why do you have two heads?" Naruto asked.

"**It's the way I was born" **the giants answered.

Naruto just continued to look at him, but wasn't sure which head he should look at it so he kept switching between the two heads every fifteen seconds, which was becoming annoying for the giant.

"**Don't you have anything else you want to ask me?" **the giant asked almost begged.

"Sure … umm … did your mother have two-heads also?" Naruto asks.

"**Actually, no it was my father that had two-heads. People often say we look exactly alike" **the giant says proudly forgetting his annoyance for a minute.

"Oh …" was Naruto's response.

Naruto know he shouldn't, but he felt sadness overcome him. He often wondered if he looked like his dad at all or if he resembled his mother. No one seemed to know who they were though or wouldn't tell him.

"**Any other questions?" **Nezumiiro asks.

Naruto shook his head.

"**Then we should be going?" **the giant says.

"Going where?"Naruto asks.

There wasn't anywhere to go just darkness. Before he could get further and actually say that a giant door dropped down from above them and slamming to the ground causing Naruto to fall on his butt even the giant couldn't shake the impact as he was sent into the air for a few seconds.

When Naruto got up shakily he looked at the door scrutinizing it. The giant ignores this and turns the door knob and pushed the door open. From behind the door the most beautiful golden white light shone onto Naruto and almost like in a trance he slowly made his way through the door not even noticing it close.

When it did close Naruto's trance was broken and he found himself in some kind of wooded area and a beautiful golden hair woman was overlooking a statue surrounded by a pool of water. She suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked directly at him.

"**Come with me Naruto-kun" **the inhumanely beautiful woman says.

For some reason beyond him Naruto couldn't find the words to ask her any question like where he was? Or who she was? Or where they were? Instead he could only walk forward until he was in front of her and wait further instructions.

"**Listen to me closely Naruto-kun. I know you do not know me, but I have been with you every second you have been alive since your conception into your world. I feel a great connection towards you and have seen what lies ahead for you if nothing changes.**

**I cannot change your destiny Naruto-kun, for you affect far too many people and lives. However, there is something I can do. I am going to make you one of my warriors Naruto-kun. I am making you a warrior of heaven, an angel.**

**When you wake up back in your world you will find I have given you a number of gifts. Do not think you are undeserving of such gifts, because in my eyes you are a worthy champion. Please grow strong Naruto-kun and protect those that you care for and love" **The woman tells him.

With that she bends down unintentionally giving him a glorious view of her cleavage that goes unnoticed by the six year old child and gives him a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasts but only a moment, but it was enough to transfer a portion of her power and leave an indelible image in the child's mind.

Once separated the woman gets up and returns to gazing in the fountain and Naruto found his body walked back the way he came. He desperately tries to gain control of himself and just manages to turn his head and call out once question.

"Who are you?"He asked**.**

The woman turns and gifts him with the most amazingly wonderful smile he had ever seen or would hope to see before she answered just before he made it to the entrance/exit of the wooded area.

"**You may know me as Kami" **was her simple reply.

Naruto was in too much shock at the answer never for once questioning it's validity or not as he walked back through the door and once again found himself standing in front of Nezumiiro.

"W-what w-was th-at?"He asked still in awe and confusion.

The giant just smirked at the look on the boys face. Everyone reacted like that when meeting Kami no matter how many times they did so except for a handful of God's, Demon's, and Angels.

"**You will soon find yourself awake and back in your apartment Naruto-kun" **the Giant tells him.

"Is this a dream?"Naruto asks**.**

"**When you wake up you will see this wasn't a dream. Goodbye Naruto. Have a good and long life" **the Gaint says**.**

Naruto felt like he was falling asleep again as his eyes began to get droopy and he slowly made his way to what he guessed was the floor. Just as his eyes were almost shut the Giant called out one last time.

"**When you wake up don't be alarmed. He is a gift that will stand by your side forever. Remember to treat him well and you will have a friend for life" **Naruto hears before everything goes black.

"**Hmm … I probably should have told him we took care of the ****Ky****ū****bi. Ehh … I'm sure he'll find out soon enough" **Nezuriimo thinks out loud**.**

He then walks back through the dark atmosphere disappearing from sight. There were more souls to pass through way more and he needed to get back to work guiding lost souls on their proper path.

**Naruto's apartment**

The sun shone through the window of the little apartment Naruto resided forcing him to wake up. He tried to go back to sleep, but the sun seemed to shine even brighter and hotter right on his face.

When he finally did get up he noticed the floor seemed a little closer to the bed, because his feet actually touched the ground and his knees bent a little. Which wouldn't be unusual except the bed was for someone half his age that had been given to him by the Hokage when he moved in 2 years ago and his feet never touched the ground before unless he got out of the bed.

Shaking off the strangeness he then got up and moved towards his bathroom still half a sleep. Unaware his foot hit something solid, which woke him up immediately.

"Ow … ow … ow… oww …"

When he looks at what he knocked into he stares at it strangely. In the middle of the room was a fairly large chest like something one would see in a pirate book depicted to be holding gold or some rare treasure.

"What the heck is this and how did it get in my apartment?' He wondered.

'I've heard of thieves breaking in and taking stuff, but never of someone breaking in and giving stuff' Naruto thought curiously.

Still he was taught to beware of strangers baring gifts or maybe it was bears with strange gifts or gifts with strange bears … it was one of those he was sure. Regardless he would inspect it later. He didn't have classes today thankfully as it was Sunday, but he still thought he should get to the bathroom and do his morning routine before trying to open the chest.

Naruto made it to the bathroom without any further delay and used the bathroom before taking a shower and then stood in front of the mirror. He first wiped it down as it had fogged up from the shower, but when he did he was further surprised.

For his head was different than he last remembered. His hair was no longer spiky and sticking up everywhere. It was no smooth, shiny, and flowing down his shoulders reaching just about mid-shoulder in length.

His face was also different. The whisker marks that he had since he could remember were gone leaving a smooth tan unblemished cheek to reflect on the mirror. His teeth were whiter than he remembered and the four sharper teeth were a little shorter as well. His eyes if possible seemed lighter a more clear blue than before.

He lastly noted he didn't have to stretch to see his face in the mirror like usual. That made him look down and noticed he had grown. That alone was enough to cause him to cheer out, but instead he smiled.

Naruto quickly brushed his teeth and then for the first time brushed and combed his hair. He wasn't going to be girly about it, but he liked his hair this way. As he walked onto the bathroom he stepped on something furry and hard.

**Yeow!'** the thing shouted/roared.

It then proceeded to try to a chunk out of Naruto's leg, but he jumped back in time to avoid being bitten. It ran after Naruto forcing him to run and jump on his bed. As he looked at the thing trying to bite him Naruto noted that it looked like a large white cat. The differences were that the ears were almost on the side of the head and rounded, and it had a tuft of hair on the end of it's tail which had a visible bruise.

Naruto usually wasn't the smartest kid, but he could tell what happened and immediately apologized to the cat.

"I'm sorry I stepped on your tail. If you stop trying to bite me I'll make it up to you by buying you breakfast" Naruto says.

The cat seemed to accept the apology and settled down allowing Naruto to get dressed. When Naruto went to his fridge he noticed it was empty. It seems he needed to go shopping again. He really hated shopping. Usually the old man would send him some stuff along with some pocket money every other week to help him get by.

"Hmph … seems I don't have anything to eat" Naruto says out loud.

He looks at the cat and notice it is starting get angry.

"Wait! I know … we'll go out for breakfast! I know just the place" Naruto says.

Naruto didn't know why but he swore he felt like the cat nodded and ushered him to hurry up. Naruto checked his pants pocket, but didn't feel his wallet so he looked onto the floor for the pants he wore yesterday and took his wallet from the pocket before placing it in the pair he was wearing.

Dropping the pants Naruto checked to make sure he had everything and noted he hadn't put on his jumpsuit. Instead he donned the orange pants since that was all he had and a black t-shirt. Grabbing his keys Naruto headed for the door with the cat following him.

When Naruto opened the door he noted the cat ran out in front of him but waited at the steps for him allowing Naruto to close and lock the door before they made their way down the stars with Naruto being careful of the tail. As the odd duo walked through the village they were getting many strange looks.

Well for Naruto they were strange since they weren't filled with hate, indifference, or condemnation (not that he knew what that was). Instead they were curious or searching as if they didn't know who he was. This was good news to Naruto as he always hated the way a majority of the villagers would look at him.

When they made it to Naruto's destination, which of course was Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto picked the cat up and sat him on an empty stool at the counter and then took the one next to it.

"Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku, how may we serve you" said a cute dark haired girl.

This was Ayame, waitress at Ramen Ichiraku and daughter of the proprietor of the shop. She was eleven years old and one of the few girls Naruto could call a friend. She usually liked to tease him, but she was nice and would talk to him when the stand wasn't too busy or he really needed someone to talk to.

"Hi Ayame-neechan!" Naruto called out.

Ayame of course immediately knew the voice of her most frequent customer and little brother. She hadn't really seen him before, but now that she was looking she couldn't help but blush a little.

'So cute' she thought.

"Is that really you Naruto?" she asked.

"Of course it's me! Who else would I be?" Naruto responded.

"Okay, okay it's just … you look so different. What happened to your face?" Ayame asked.

"What? Is something wrong with my face?" Naruto asked.

"No, no … it's just … your cute little whisker marks are gone" Ayame told him.

"Oh … I don't know. I woke up and they were gone and my hair was different as well" Naruto responds.

Ayame nodded and gave a big smile.

"Alright Naruto-kun, what can I get you?" Ayame asked.

"Actually I'd like a bowl of Shōyu ramen please … and if you have any meat I'd like some for the cat" Naruto orders.

Ayame froze in shock as did Teuchi. Their no.1 customer and favorite ramen addict whom usually ordered 10 bowls of ramen, but never less than 3 was ordering a single bowl.

For Teuchi he didn't know what kind of hell he had been transported to. He was already calculating all the lost business if this wasn't one time thing. His profit demanded that Naruto be a ramen eating pig with a bottomless stomach. He only had a handful of other customers that ate anything close to what this boy did on an almost daily basis. And he couldn't count on luring an Akamichi, because they had on their own restraunts and shops.

Ayame had brief thoughts similar to her father's, but she was mainly shocked that Naruto had said please. She loved her little brother, but the kid had the manners of a savage. She had taken it upon herself to try to teach the lonely little boy some manners, but her lessons always seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Plus, he never showed any interest in the things she tried to teach him so she had quickly stopped.

Teuchi was the first to break out of his shock as a pan caught on fire forcing him to deal with it. Ayame also broke out of it soon after as her father called for help. Those at the stand including Naruto watched with interest as the father-daughter duo combated the flames.

Thankfully it was a small fire and they were able to put it out before any real damage was done meaning they could continue serving customers. When Ayame came back out half an hour after she left she was holding Naruto's bowl of ramen.

"Sorry for the wait" Ayame apologize.

"It's no problem, I don't mind waiting, But are you guys alright nothing was damaged right?" Naruto asked.

Once again Ayame was stunned and missed the last half of the question. Naruto never liked to wait, even though it only took 3 minutes or less for her father to cook up his meals he would always complain for the whole 3 minutes. It was really annoying, but he was always so cute as he waited and fidgeted anxious for a bowl.

Teuci had also heard and was again surprised, but reined it in as he didn't need another fire. The first one was already going to cost him in repairs. He also answered for his daughter thanking the little blond for his concern. Which also meant he got his first look at Naruto and couldn't contain his surprise. He asked the same question Ayame had earlier and got the same response.

"I think you should go see the Hokage Naruto, he might want to see your changes for himself" Teuchi directed the boy.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"He cares for you a lot Naruto. I just think he would want you to get checked out to make sure there is nothing wrong with … you. That's all" Teuchi says.

Naruto looks questioningly at the old cook. He detected that pause and found it odd as well as being told the see the Hokage for something that wasn't a big deal. So his hair was different, the whisker marks were gone, his eyes were clearer, and he was a little taller. He was also thinking more clearly and noticing things he hadn't before, but that went unnoticed by the blond.

"Okay, but can my cat get some meat before we go?" Naruto asked.

When Teuchi looked beside Naruto he indeed so a white cat, which he would have mistaken for a kitten because it looked so young but it was bigger than any kitten he could remember seeing before.

"Sure, coming right up" Teuchi says.

"Ayame … Ayame … Ayame!" Teuchi shouted getting the girls attention.

"Take this over to Naruto" He says a few minutes later handing her a plate.

Ayame took the plate and sat it down in front of Naruto. She wondered what he wanted the extra meat for when she saw him sit it down on the stool next to a white cat that didn't seem quite normal.

"Where did you get the cat Naruto-kun? You aren't taking in strays again are you?" the young girl questioned.

"No, uhh … I don't know. He was in my apartment when I woke up and I stepped on his tail so I offered him lunch and he came with me" Naruto responds.

Ayame nodded at the story, but just found it all too weird. She decided to let it go. Everything with Naruto was a little weird and she had come to expect that sort of stuff where he was concerned.

"Does he have a name tag? Maybe he belongs to someone?" The older girl asked.

Naruto just shook his head. He hadn't seen any tag and for some reason he felt the little guy belonged with him.

"Then you'll have to take good care of him" Ayame says.

Naruto smiled at the girl and nodded before finishing his bowl of ramen. Ayame also noted that he took longer to eat and wasn't as messy as usual. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Then when Naruto stood up he actually took money out of his pockets. Ayame briefly wondered where his little frog wallet had gone, but shook that off for the surprise of Naruto plunking down the correct amount of money and a little more for a tip plus paid some of his tab off.

The father-daughter duo loved the boy to death, but he rarely actually paid. For the most part the Hokage took care of Naruto's bill while they had started a tab under which Naruto promised to pay off one day. Of course the two had no idea the Hokage was actually paying the bill off with Naruto's inheritance, but that wasn't important.

When Naruto left heading for the Hokage Mansion where the Hokage's office resided Teuchi came out from the back for a break as the place had become empty, which sadly wasn't unusual during or for half an hour after Naruto ate there. Although some of that was because of how the boy would eat. Even veteran ninja told him they found it difficult to be around when the boy ate his ramen, a few likening it to the horrors they experienced during their tour(s) of duty.

This time it was different as it was just a lull and he wanted an early break. Thus he found Ayame staring at a small neat pile of money.

"Ayame … Ayame … Ayame!" He shouted getting her attention.

"What's wrong Ayame-chan?" The worried father questioned.

"N-N-Naruto … paid for his ramen and the extra meat, plus left the correct amount for a tip" Ayame tells him pointing at the money.

"Oh … that's good seems the boy is starting to grow up a little. I did notice he seemed a little taller today" Teuchi says while thinking it over.

"Noo … you don't get it. He even paid some of his tab off" Ayame says.

The amount of alarm in the girls' voice caused Teuchi to go and count the excess money putting the rest minus the tip in the register. When he did he found it put a little dent in the money owed, but not much. The kid had only been coming around for a couple of years so he hadn't amounted that great a bill with the Hokage's help.

Teuchi was a visionary though and part of the reason he let the tab stand and keep running because it was already at a tidy sum and he could only see it growing even larger. Naruto's tab had in a sense become Ayame's college fun/ His retirement fun. With Naruto now ordering less food and paying off his tab …

Both father and daughter stared at the money for over an hour before a customer snapped them out of it.

Meanwhile, Naruto had arrived at the Hokage Mansion and was sitting in the waiting area reading one of the shinobi related magazines that littered the table in front of him. The receptionist had already informed the Hokage about the boy being there, but was busy in a meeting so she was stuck watching the brat.

Unlike the previous secretaries the Hokage had Michi actually liked the little blond boy. It was just he rarely waited for her to inform the Hokage of his arrival and often barged in rudely ignoring her. So this was shocking to her as she watched the boy … wait paitiently and read. That was also new.

'When did he learn to read?' she thought.

He had just recently been enrolled in the academy so he shock was justified. Plus, intelligence wasn't one the boys known strong points as a matter of fact it was just the opposite.

So imagine the Hokage's surprise when he came out of his office to find out why his secretary wasn't answering him only to witness the same thing she was.

"Naruto … is that you?" The Hokage asked.

"It's me old man, what did you forget me already?" Naruto questioned.

"No … no … it's just you look … so different … and who taught you how to read?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto just shrugged not knowing how to answer that.

"Alright,, did you want to come into my office?" the Sandiame asks.

Naruto shrugged. He had only come because Teuchi said he should. The Sandiame was surprised by the action, but led the boy to his office after telling his secretary to let anyone that needed to see him know he was busy.

The Hokage offered Naruto the standard chair in front of his desk before he sat back in his seat and observed Naruto. The kid was looking around the room like he had never seen it before, which was odd. He barged into the office at least twice a week for little to no reason, which the old man had accepted and come to expect.

"Who are those people on the ceiling and why do they have masks on?" Naruto asks before sitting down.

Both the ANBU and the Hokage were shocked. The Sandiame even checked to make sure the ANBU were using their normal stealth jutsu before turning back to Naruto.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" The Sandiame asked.

"I am talking about the one wearing chameleon mask there, the one in the tiger mask there, the one in the dog mask there, and the one in the cat mask over there" Naruto says pointing each one out.

Now the Hokage and ANBU were beginning to freak out. No one should be able to see them. They could even hide from Byakugan, so how was this kid with no dōjutsu managing to find them.

"Naruto … those are ANBU that are assigned to protect me. How can you see them?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto looked at the man and then back at the masked ninja and gave a shrug to the Hokage. The Hokage couldn't just accept that. Something weird was going on and he needed to find out.

"Why did you come to see me Naruto-kun?" the Sandiame asked.

"Because Teuchi-ojisan said I should. He said you would want to see me, because I look different I guess" Naruto replies.

'What is wrong with everyone today?' Naruto thought.

When Naruto said that, the Hokage finally took a good look at Naruto. He almost let out a gasp when he noticed the changes, now that he wasn't thinking about Naruto's odd behavior. Only his experience helped him keep from showing too much surprise.

'This could be serious. I need to get Jiraiya here fast. Something has happened and I'm sure the Kyūbi is behind these changes. But I need to stall … I know"

"I'm glad he did my boy, it's always good to see you. Unfortunately I have a meeting in a few minutes and more paperwork to do so I would like you to come back tomorrow after school let's out. Is that okay?" the Hokage asks.

"Sure" Naruto says with a shrug.

He had been shrugging a lot today he realized.

"Good … good, then I'll see you tomorrow" The Hokage says as he stands up.

"Alright …" Naruto says as he and the cat walk out the door.

Sarutobi was thrown for another shock when he noticed the cat. He hadn't even seen it before. This was bad, really, really bad. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Then again it might just be the paranoia of an old war vet, but he couldn't take that chance.

As soon as the door shut he summoned Enma and had him deliver a message to the Toads. He knew Enma hated playing delivery ape, but this was the quickest and most secure way to get a message to Jiraiya.

He then looked to his ANBU detail to find the redoing their stealth jutsu just to make sure it was active and functioning properly, which it was. The Hokage also made a note to visit the Ramen stand and talk to Teuchi directly to get his prospective. Naruto didn't know it, but Teuchi had actually be a shinobi during the 1st and 2nd world wars up until he met his wife and she gave birth to little Ayame.

Now he just needed to figure out a way to smuggle Naruto into the hospital without the council or the civilians being notified. He would contact the clan heads when he figured out whatever it was that was going on and then tell the council. He was sure the civilians would find out soon enough afterwards.

With Naruto he had made it back to his apartment without incident and was now looking at the chest. The cat was there as well, watching him strangely. Naruto decided he should try and open it. When he did …

"What the heck is all of this?" He questioned out loud.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of this new story. Which some of you may notice as the first story I actually released on this site. I felt bad about taking it down and putting a new story in it's place so I decided to bring it back and redo it. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2– Discoveries  
**

Naruto began to pull everything out of the trunk. In the trunk Naruto found a bunch of paper scrolls. All of them were blank, littering the space of the trunk with no clear purpose or reason.

"Rrraaaooww" Naruto heard from behind him.

Naruto turned to find the cat looking at him. It was a little unnerving.

"What is it boy? Are you still hungry?" Naruto asked.

Surprisingly for Naruto the cat shook it's head. Naruto didn't know much, but he was pretty sure cats weren't supposed to do that.

"Thirsty?" Naruto asked.

The cat seemed to pause before once again shaking it's head. And once more Naruto was surprised that he could actually tell what it was thinking.

"So … you want something to drink, but that isn't what you want?" Naruto questioned.

This time the little cat nodded.

'Okay this is weird. Maybe I should ask somebody for help' Naruto thought.

"Then what do you want?" Naruto asked.

The cat started making motions with it's head again, but it wasn't a shake or nod. Yet, once again Naruto could tell what it wanted.

"You want me to come closer?" Naruto asked.

This got a nod so Naruto moved closer. However, that still didn't seem to satisfy the cat so he got even closer and closer until he was kneeling at eye level with the cat.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

The cat raised it's right paw and placed it against Naruto's forehead. Instantly Naruto noted he wasn't in his room anymore. He was in a big white open space and that cat was just sitting looking at him.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought.

'Did I pass out or am I still in my room or is this heaven …'

He would have kept going but a voice stopped him.

"We are in your mind, Namikaze-san" The voice said.

"My mind … who said that?" Naruto asked.

From out of the light walked a huge white cat of some kind. It was white with round ears on the top of its head almost on the side and a tuft of ash blond hair on the end of a rather large powerful looking tail. It was almost as tall on all fours as an average height full grown man with a large amount of ash blond hair surrounding its head and neck. And it had large intimidating amber eyes that seemed to stare through him more than at him.

"Who …what … are you?" Naruto asked.

"You don't recognize me Naruto? I believe we already met this morning?" The large cat says.

The odd thing was its mouth never moved. Still Naruto now knew who it was, but that didn't answer as to what it was.

"But … you were much smaller this morning" Naruto voices.

"In the mortal realm I appear as a cub, but this is my true form Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I was sent here by Kami-sama to guide and protect you as well as provide you with companionship" The cat explains.

"What kind of cat are you? Do you have a name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Tsuneo and I am what was once known as a Lion" He explained.

"A lion … what's that?" Naruto asked.

"Lions are in the same family of Big Cats as Tigers. We reigned over the deserts and grasslands of a foreign land unlike the Tigers you are more familiar with that mainly hunt in Forests. We also hunt in prides or large family units unlike Tigers that mostly hunt alone" The Lion explains.

Naruto nodded at the explanation. He got all of that surprisingly. He realized his thoughts seemed clearer and he didn't struggle to follow what the cat was telling him.

"Why are we in my mind?" Naruto asked.

"We are in your mind so that we can talk in private. I know your senses haven't developed enough that you would be aware of this, but the one you called old man is some how spying on you right now and has been since we left his office" The cats tells the boy.

"What?" "No way the old man would spy on me" Naruto retorts.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but he is although I do not know how he is doing it" Tsuneo affirms.

Naruto didn't want to believe it. He trusted the old Hokage more than anyone in the village. He had practically known the old man his entire life and he was one of the few people that treated him nicely.

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked.

"If I were to guess I would say it has something to do with the changes he noticed in your behavior and appearance. He's probably just worried about you" Tsuneo offers.

Naruto nodded at that. He could believe that, but he still didn't like that he was being spied on regardless of the reason.

"So … what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Well … I told you about me, my name, and why I am here. I guess I should explain the chest and the paper you found inside of it" The Lion says thinking out loud.

"Yeah, what was all of that?" Naruto asked.

"The chest was a gift from Kami-sama. It can store anything you deem valuable inside of it. It's purpose however is to hold the gifts and knowledge that Kami-sama wants to bestow upon you.

Those scrolls that appear blank to you right now are filled with lessons, equipment, weapons, clothing, and a few gifts. They are blank because you are not ready to open them, but once you are at an appropriate level the writing will reveal itself to you and only you.

Now if you will place the scrolls you took out of the chest back in, I will show you a feature of the chest that I am sure you will grow to appreciate" Tsuneo says.

Naruto did as asked placing the papers back inside and then closing the chest.

"A function of the chest is that it can grow larger or smaller to accommodate your needs. Say for example you were going to be gone a while. In the chest are extra scrolls that can act as storage devices exactly like the storage scrolls ninja use. You fill the scrolls up, place them in the chest, and shrink it by pulsing your energy over the chest and saying the word 'shrink'. The chest should then become small enough to keep in the palm of your hand. You can also make it large by doing the same thing only saying the world 'enlarge'.

You can control how big or small by simply commanding it to stop once it gets to the size you desire. Now you can place regular scrolls in the trunk and they will be fine if the trunk is kept at it's normal size or large enough that there is enough room to fit them in. However, if you were to shrink the chest with a normal scroll inside of it then things would get messy and the scroll would be destroyed since it wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of the trunk compressing down to a smaller size" Tsuneo explains.

Naruto nodded. Then Tsuneo had him shrink and enlarge the chest a few times just to make sure he got it.

"I guess I should also explain some things about you like why the old man and the one you called Teuchi-ojisan were behaving so strangely" The Lion started.

Naruto focused squarely on Tsuneo when he said that. He always had a lot of questions, but no one ever wanted to tell him anything. The closest he ever came to an answer was Ayame telling him that adults always did that and to not let it bother him. But it did bother him, a lot.

"Do you remember the dream you had this morning?" Tsuneo questioned.

Naruto nodded. He had some nightmares in the past that seemed really real, but nothing close to what he felt last night.

"That wasn't a dream Naruto. I believe Nezuriimo told you as much before returning you back to your bed" Tsuneo informs him.

"Wait … then I really met … Kami?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes you did and she made you one of her angels" The cat tells him.

Naruto seemed to zone out for a moment before refocusing on the large cat.

"What does that mean anyway? What are angels?" Naruto asked.

"Angels are ethereal creatures created by Kami to serve her and the other Gods that exist in Heaven. You have become one of Kami's creations and are now tasked with fulfilling her will here in the mortal realm" Tsuneo explains.

Naruto thought on this for a bit before asking another question.

"How will I know what she wants me to do? Does that mean I can't be a ninja?" Naruto asked.

Despite how he was treated by the village or maybe because of it, Naruto had always wanted to be a ninja. At least as far back as he could remember. The Hokage had always told him stories about different ninja although his stories always seemed to involve three ninja in particular. Those three being the Yondiame Hokage, the Sannin Jiraiya, and the Yondiame's wife. He loved hearing about their exploits when the Sandiame would come around and read to him, but now he was wondering why the old man did it.

"For now you are free to be a ninja, but your loyalty is first and foremost to Kami. I doubt you will hear from her much as she rarely gets involved in human affairs, but if she asks you to do something you will be unable to go against her orders even if it goes against the ones your village gave you. Do you understand?" Tsuneo asks.

"I think so" Naruto answers.

"Good, now the reason the Hokage was so concerned about you was because of what was sealed inside of you on the day of your birth by the Yondiame Hokage" Tsuneo tells him.

"What?" Naruto asked in shock.

"The Yondiame Hokage sealed a dangerous and powerful demon that was attacking your village inside of you to stop it. You may have heard about it. The demon was called Kyūbi due to it having nine-tail like appendages signifying it's power and rank among the 9 demons of it's kind called Bijū that were split a long time ago from a much stronger ten-tailed demon" Tsuneo explains.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had a demon inside of him and that's why the villagers and shinobi hated him and treated him worse than garbage.

'Did the old man know about this?'

'Did Ayame and her dad know as well?'

'How many people knew about this?'

'Why wasn't I told?' Naruto thought.

He held his head down as all these thoughts and more rushed through his brain. He had to ask.

"Why me?" Naruto asks out loud.

He really wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one anyway.

"The Yondiame was a noble and virtuous human being. He chose you because he couldn't ask another family to sacrifice their child to be used in the sealing process. Not when he could use his own son" Tsuneo reveals.

"His … own son … Then I'm …"

"Yes Naruto, you are the son of Namikaze Minato other wise known as the Yondiame Hokage a.k.a. The Yellow Flash and his wife Uzumaki Kushina a.k.a The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" Tsuneo tells him.

Now things were making some sense to Naruto. He always wondered who his parents were, but the old man just said he didn't know or couldn't be sure. Naruto now knew he knew, but did anyone else know. He also had another question.

"Who is Jiraiya of the Sannin and what is his relation to me?" Naruto asked.

He was really starting to wonder how he knew all the words, but it was just like he knew them some how.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin was taught by the Sandiame Hokage and he in turn taught your father taking him on as an apprentice and letting him sign the Summon Contract for Toads. Your father also named him your godfather and tasked him with watching over you, but Jiraiya wasn't in the village the night of your birth and the nine-tails attack. He went into a bit of a depression and has only come back to your village to give his spy reports to the Sandiame" Tsuneo tells him.

"So he has abandoned me?" Naruto asked.

Tsuneo easily picked up on the anger Naruto was displaying as he asked that, but he didn't want to sugar coat anything.

"He did, but he believed the Sandiame would be able to look after you well enough and that the village would treat you better"

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Naruto shouted.

"I hate him and never want to see him again for as long as he lives!" Naruto declares.

Tsuneo just let it go. It's not like they would see the man any time soon and in time he knew Naruto would calm down. Angel were after all rational beings … at least when they wanted to be. Naruto wasn't human any longer, but he still had a good heart. Given time maybe he and Jiraiya would share a similar relationship to the one he had with the boys' father.

The Lion waited patiently while the boy vented. A few hours later they were able to move on.

"Now that you are no longer human, the chakra that ninja use to create their techniques is lost to you" Tsuneo informs him.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouts.

"That means I can never be a ninja. All ninja have to be able to use chakra so they can do jutsu" Naruto says sadly.

"That is true, but there are always exceptions to the rule. If you display that you are strong enough they will let you be a ninja. Trust me when your powers start coming in they will beg you to be one of their ninja" Tsuneo tells him.

"What powers?" Naruto asked curious.

"Angels have a vast amount of power as Kami's messenger as most people know them. I will only list a few for reference sake. Angels have the ability to move and influence objects, animals, and people with their mind. It's known as Telekinesis.

Angels can move anywhere in the world in an instant. They can also take objects, animals, or people known them. This is the power of teleportation also called 'beaming' or 'zapping'.

Angel also have superhuman strength. The amount of strength an angel wields can be unlimited. Which, is why I will have to train you on how to control your strength so you don't unnecessarily injure or harm innocent people.

You will also gain the ability to become invisible. No human will be able to see or sense your presence even further when visible you manipulate your body such that people or objects will just phase right through you. And the last power I will tell you about is the power to heal. You can use your powers to heal humans of even the most serious and lethal wounds.

There are more powers that you will gain over time, but remember your power is given to you by Kami. If she wills it you will be stripped of all of your power, although a few like the ability to heal and the super strength may stay with you if only somewhat weakened" Tsuneo explains.

Naruto eagerly shook his head. He could already tell he was going to be super strong. Strong enough that maybe the old man would let him skip a few steps and instantly make him the next Hokage. He could already see it.

"I guess I should also tell you that when Kami made you one of her Angels she destroyed the Kyūbi and the seal containing it" The Lion tells the young angel.

Naruto just smiled at that. He was glad the demon was gone. Maybe when the villagers found out they would leave him alone and stop being so mean to him.

"When I remove my paw from your forehead you will find a scroll sitting on your lap. Channel some energy by mentally searching through your body for a feeling of power and then call upon it focusing on your right hand then place it over the scroll. In the scroll are clothes that you will wear, because I will not allow you to disgrace Kami-sama by wearing that ridiculous outfit any longer" Tsuneo says.

Naruto nods. He didn't like the jumpsuit either even if he did like the color orange. That didn't mean he thought it was a good idea for clothing, well at least not the entire outfit anyway.

When Naruto found himself back in his room he found the scroll on his lap just like Tsuneo said it would be. He picked the scroll up and stood shaking his legs a bit. He looked out his window and found it was already late in the afternoon. The sky had turned a beautiful shade of reddish orange. This was his favorite time of day, because of the orange sky and the sun going down so it wasn't hurting his eyes.

He decided to look out his window until the sky became darker and then put the clothing scroll back in the chest. He didn't need it right now as it was time for bed, but oddly he didn't feel sleepy at all.

Tsuneo watched as Naruto eventually did manage to sleep. He would tell him about Angels not needing to sleep or eat another day. It wasn't affecting him and might help things out if he slept like normal for a while longer.

The next morning Naruto went through his normal morning routine except instead of going to his closest he went to the chest that was still sitting in the middle of his bedroom floor. When he retrieved the scroll he was surprised to find pictures of many different type of clothes and sizes. It was like he had his own warehouse of clothes conviently locked away in the scroll.

Looking at the pictures Naruto choose a pair of loose legged black jeans and a plain light blue t-shirt with a pair of white boxers and undershirt. He was even surprised to find a new pair of goggles in the scroll with a sharp burnt orange color and shaded lenses that he could see out of as clear as if he wasn't wearing goggles.

He was more than ready for school and unlike most mornings he had plenty of time to get to class on time. Tsuneo had agreed to wait in the surrounding forest outside of the building instead of coming inside with him. When he arrived at the ninja school only a few students were present. They all looked at him strangely as he took a seat near the front of the room. Naruto could tell that they didn't recognize him, which was still strange for him, but he now knew why.

Half an hour later the classroom was filled with all the students now waiting on their instructor. Naruto didn't like the man, because so far he had been isolated and ignored in the class. The teacher often singled him out for what Naruto felt was no reason. He wasn't surprised by it though. He had expected as much originally, but he thought if he behaved well enough then things would change. They had not so far.

His classmates' gossip was also beginning to annoy Naruto. He could hear everything they were saying about him as he sat in his seat. At least it wasn't the negative crap they usually said about him, but it was still pretty annoying in his opinion.

A few girls had actually come up to him to talk thinking he was some new kid. The shocked looks on their faces when he told them his name was priceless. Of course they accused him of being a liar, which he found he really didn't like. For some reason them calling him a liar offended him more than when they went on and on about how Naruto was some fugly looking midget that stunk and didn't have the fashion sense of a mule.

The fact that they wouldn't listen to him or believe him just cemented in Naruto's head that he didn't like these girls and that they were useless. Unlike how he would usually react Naruto just sat there and kept his opinion to himself. He didn't care about these girls or what they thought of him.

At least when the teacher arrived they left him alone and things quieted down although he could still hear a few hushed whispers about him. What he didn't expect was for the teacher to react like those girls had when he answered to his name being called. Shortly after that he was kicked out of the class for arguing with the teacher despite the fact that he had only repeated that he was Uzumaki Naruto when the man kept saying he wasn't.

Naruto decided instead of waiting in the hall to go see the Sandiame and get whatever it was the old man wanted him to do out of the way. He quickly found Tsuneo and walked to the Sandiame's office. When he arrived he was greeted by Michi.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you today?" Michi greets.

"Hello Michi, I was hoping the Hokage would be able to take our meeting earlier than we agreed upon yesterday" Naruto says.

'Wow, he's acting way too mature. This can't be Naruto-kun can it?' The receptionist thought.

"Umm … wait right here and I will go ask him" Michi says.

Naruto nods as he watches the woman leave. She came back a few minutes later.

"The Hokage will see you now Naruto" Michi tells

Naruto nods and walks towards the office. Meanwhile, inside the office the Hokage was hurriedly trying to rearrange things.

'I should have known that fool would kick the boy out. I was so busy yesterday trying to get in contact with Jiraiya that I forgot about the idiot school teacher. When I have time I'll make sure to inform him of his new post being stationed permanently on border patrol.

I'll make his suffering extra long too. I will send him to the southern border. Nothing ever happens there. Except for the occasional bandit or pirate raid on one of the coastal villages, but those are easily handled' The old man plotted.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

'Damn, Jiraiya won't be here until the afternoon. I guess the hospital will be first. That should take long enough for Jiraiya-kun to arrive. Hopefully he'll have a gift for his old sensei' The Sandiame thought.

"You may enter" He calls out.

Naruto opens and walks through the door closing it before walking to a chair and taking a seat.

"I apologize for being here so early, but the 1st year teacher for my class decided I didn't deserve to hear the lesson he had planned for his 'true' students. I decided not to wait around in the hall to see if he would let me back in before lunch only to make me spend it writing on the chalk board and eat my lunch in front of me while I did so. I hope this is not an inconvenience" Naruto says.

"…"

"Ummm … should I come back later?" Naruto asks.

"No, no don't be silly my boy. We'll just have to do things in a different order than I planned if you will indulge me?" The old Hokage asked.

Naruto just shrugged. He had nothing better to do.

"Alright, then we need to go to the hospital. I want the doctor to look you over just to make sure you are really okay" Sarutobi says.

Naruto just nods willing to go along with it. He never liked the hospital. In part because the place was too bland for him and he didn't like all the sitting around and waiting one did at the hospital. The main reason though was because he was sure many of the doctors at the main Konoha hospital didn't like him.

He had gone there a few times in the past for injuries and the treatments for said injuries felt worse than the injuries themselves. He was sure you didn't need that big a needle to stitch up a little cut that would be gone when he woke up.

"I'll go, but if they come at me with those super big foot long needles again I'm not sticking around" Naruto says.

"Hahaha … alright Naruto. I promise that if they try to use a foot long needle that you can leave with my permission" Sarutobi responds.

'A foot long needle, really. Kids and their imagination. Oh what it is to be young' Sarutobi thought with mirth.

Of course Naruto wasn't exaggerating one bit, but the old Hokage didn't know or believe that. They soon left to walk to the Hospital. It was such a nice day after all and he really needed more time.

It was about 2:30 p.m. over six hours later when Jiraiya found the old Hokage in the Hospital waiting room.

"Hey old man!" Jiraiya called out.

"Jiraiya … how did you find me?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well I am the best spy in the lands!" Jiraiya boasts.

Sarutobi just gave him a dead panned look.

"Michi told you didn't she" Sarutobi says.

"Ehh .. haha, guess I can't fool you can I sensei" Jiraiya responds.

The two caught up for a bit before the doctor came out of the room Naruto was in. They could instantly tell something was wrong by the serious look on his face.

"Oyone-san, how is he?" The Hokage asked.

At the question the doctors serious look retreated into a bit of a smile before becoming serious again.

"He's just fine Sandiame-sama … actually I'd say better than that. We have never seen results like this before" Oyone informs them.

He then hands the old Hokage a thick file overflowing with charts, diagrams, notes, etc. The sandiame just looked at all with nothing but dread.

'I can't read all this. Why can't everyone just give me nice simple one paged reports with only the necessary information written down for me to examine'. He thought.

He could tell Jiraiya was trying to read it over his shoulder and was equally annoyed. Medic-nins were always so focused on the littlest detail. The Sandiame looked at the young, but very talented medic-nin.

"Is there something I should know before I read these … in more detail?" The Sandiame asked.

At this the doctor frowned.

"You should know that Naruto-kun will never be a ninja" The doctor says bluntly.

"Oh … WHAT!?" The Sandiame shouted.

Everyone in the area stopped what they were doing and stared at the man. What could have riled up the sweet, gentle old man so much to cause him to shout. Of course some came to the conclusion it was the demon brat. It was always the demon brat.

"Calm down Sandiame-sama" Oyone says.

Jiraiya meanwhile was also freaking out, but was keeping it together hoping it was just a misunderstanding or something.

'Please don't let anything be wrong with the boy. Minato-kun will never forgive me if there is' Jiraiya thought.

"Fine, I'm calm. Now explain" The Sandiame orders.

"Perhaps we should go to my office" The doctor says seeing they were still getting looks.

The Sandiame and Jiraiya nod thinking it would be for the best. It took a few minutes to reach the doctors office and after he locked the door the Sandiame erected a barrier. The doctor didn't even question the act as he knew what he was about to say should be heard by as few ears as possible. He now regretted not doing this first.

The three men took a seat with the Sandiame and Jiraiya taking two comfy seats sitting in front of the doctors desk.

"Please explain, Oyone-san" The Sandiame says seriously.

"When we started to examine Naruto we first noticed that he had a significant growth spurt recently, which wasn't all that shocking for a growing boy so we overlooked it initially. We did take samples of his blood and hair to be analyzed while we continued to check him.

After recording his new measurables we checked his chakra levels. This is where it got weird. When we checked we found a significant energy level inside of young Naruto, but it wasn't chakra …" The doctor started to explain.

"What do you mean it wasn't chakra?" Jiraiya butted in.

"I mean after doing extensive tests we could find no traces of chakra in Naruto-san's body. He doesn't even have a chakra network that we could detect" The medi-nin informed them.

"**WHAT**!?" Both men shouted.

"Further more we could not find any traces of demonic chakra inside of him" The doctor continues.

"That's impossible. That seal was created through use of the God of Death!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I don't know what to tell you. It's almost as if his body has been purified and everything was removed" Oyone says.

"But you said there was another energy source inside of him?" The Sandiame interrupts.

"Yes Hokage-sama. It's completely opposite of the demonic chakra that was inside of him. We have come to conclude this foreign energy is the cause of all the changes" The medical ninja says.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi seemed to sag back in the chairs at that.

"Can anything be done to reverse these changes?" Sarutobi asks.

The medical ninja just shook his head.

"I am sorry Sandiame-sama, but all of this is beyond my skill level. Perhaps someone like Tsunade-sama could figure it out, but currently we are at a loss about what to do. Whatever, this energy is it's growing incrementally and changing his body at a rapid pace" Oyone states.

"What do you mean by rapid pace Oyone-san?" Jiraiya asks.

"I mean that instead of a six year old boy Naruto's body has progressed to that of an eight or nine year old body. His mental acumen has also grown far beyond his previously displayed ability. I'd say his mind is on the level of an average teenager" The doctor explains.

"That would explain a few things. Although I wish I knew where this power came from" The Sandiame says.

"Can we see him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course, they should be finished collecting samples for further study. Like I said he's perfectly healthy and he can leave whenever you are ready" Oyone says.

"Thank you doctor, could I possibly trouble you to give us a few minutes alone. I promise we won't take to long" The Sandiame asks.

"Of course Hokage-sama, take all the time you need" Oyone answers.

Sarutobi canceled the barrier allowing the doctor to leave the room before erecting a new one. He turned to Jiraiaya.

"Jiraiya if you could look at the seal when we get back to my office just to verify what the doctor was saying" The Sandiame asks immediately.

"I planned to. The medical ninja on staff maybe good, but the standards have slipped a great deal since Tsunade left" Jiraiya answers.

The Sandiame nods. Jiraiya still had a worried look on his face though.

"What will this mean for Konoha if the doctors are right? Konoha has possibly just lost its last line of defense against the other major villages. And what of Naruto-kun? He can't afford to not become a ninja. The village can't afford for him to not become a ninja" Jiraiya says.

"I don't know Jiraiya … I don't know" The Sandiame says.

For once the Kami no Shinobi, the Professor had no answers. This situation was beyond anything he had ever even heard of. Who goes to sleep and wakes up missing their entire chakra network and a seal placed by a god containing a chakra entity with immense power.

'It seems I will have to involve the council after all. I'm sorry Naruto' The Sandiame thought.

The Sandiame dropped the barrier. There was nothing more to be said until they talked to Naruto. Both men left the office thinking of what they were going to say to the boy.

* * *

******Thank you for reading the second chapter of this new story. Which some of you may notice as the first story I actually released on this site. I hope you enjoyed it.**

******For fans of my other works it seems I may need another month before the next update of them. If something changes I'll do a second update at the end of the month, but don't count on it. Anyway until next time Dear Readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series/manga.**

**Chapter 3 **

The Hokage, Jiraiya, and Naruto had finished their business at the hospital. They were now back in the Hokage's office. They made a little detour to Ichiraku Ramen as it was time for lunch. Of course when Naruto didn't try to bankrupt him by ordering twenty bowls the Hokage once again became shocked.

Naruto had only ordered one bowl again and it wasn't even the largest size bowl the Ramen stand carried. Instead Naruto had ordered a small bowl saying he wasn't very hungry. That threw everyone in the small stand for another loop.

A Naruto that wasn't hungry? More importantly not hungry for ramen? Teuchi had to excuse himself as he cried into his apron.

'My precious income, my second home, my vacation property, my retirement … gone all gone. I didn't even get to finish paying for that new stove I normally couldn't afford' Teuchi lamented.

Ayame was the one that actually prepared their meals. The flushed look on her face when she gazed at the boy she often referred to as a little brother did not go unnoticed as she handed them their order to go.

Naruto thanked the eleven year old for the food before they left causing her to blush even more. As the trio walked back to the Hokage's office Naruto noted he was getting a lot of non-angry or hostile looks. The two old men noticed as well. This served to lighten the mood a little as they entered the Hokage's Mansion.

When they got to the office took out the food and sat it around the old man's desk as every took what they ordered. It didn't take long for Naruto to finish as he sat in the chair facing the old man's desk as the two men finished their lunch.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling at the Hokage's personal guard as they looked back at him.

"Don't they get to eat?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage followed the boys eyes as did Jiraiya, who was surprised that he could see them.

"Yes they do Naruto, when the next group reports for duty they will be allowed to grab lunch or dinner. They will have to wait until then before they can eat" The Hokage answers.

"Oh"

Naruto kept looking at the ANBU a little longer before refocusing his attention on the other old man in the room.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Jiraiya had still been slurping up the delicious noodles so it took him a second to answer.

"Don't tell me you never heard of me. The great sage of Toad Mountain, one of the three legendary sannin, the great the gallant the unstoppable ladies man … Jiraiya" the man introduces himself.

Naruto just looked at the man strangely.

'Seriously why had everyone become so weird lately' he thought.

"Nope, never heard of you" Naruto answers.

The Sandiame decided to intervene.

"Naruto this is one of my students Jiraiya. Jiraiya-kun is a legendary ninja and was the one who taught the Yondiame before he became the Hokage" Hiruzen adds.

"He was also supposed to be my godfather, correct" Naruto says.

Both older men turned shocked looks to the child.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Seriously having everyone stare at him like they were was unnerving. He could feel the ANBU's stares as well.

"Who told you that?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

"I'd like to know that as well my boy" The Sandiame adds.

Naruto couldn't see it as he wasn't looking at them, but he could just tell those ANBU were nodding their heads. Naruto wouldn't be intimidated and showed them all that.

"What does it matter who told me? The fact is I know and I'm not happy about it" Naruto states firmly.

Both old men looked at the boy suspiciously. He wasn't telling them something and now that they thought about it maybe there was a lot he was hiding.

"Naruto, this is serious. I want to know who told you about Jiraiya being your godfather?" Sarutobi asks sternly.

Naruto calmly sat in the chair.

"And I am being serious. You have been hiding things from me my entire life. I'm entitled to some secrets as well" Naruto replies.

The Hokage and ANBU could only blink at that. Whatever happened to him this wasn't the little ball of fire and sunshine they knew before.

"Haha, I like you kid" Jiraiya says with a big goofy grin.

"Can we get on with this? I'd like to know why I had to go through that examination that doctor gave me" Naruto says.

Sarutobi coughs a little and nods to Jiraiya.

"Before the old man answers that I need you to stand up and remove your shirt kid" Jiraiya directs.

Naruto complied and took off the shirt and undershirt. Jiraiya was creeping him out as he looked at his bare stomach.

"Can you channel cha…" Jiraiya had forgotten the kid had no chakra now.

"No. I don't have chakra any more" Naruto says as if Jiraiya had finished the question.

This shocked both men again. They never considered that Naruto might know he didn't have chakra.

"Care to tell me why you don't think you have chakra any more Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"Because the same being that told me about Jiraiya told me that I no longer have chakra as well" Naruto answered.

"Did they tell you anything else?" Sarutobi asked.

This whole thing just kept getting weirder and weirder. It was all serving to give him one big headache.

"They also said that the seal containing the Kyūbi was removed from my body and destroyed" Naruto answers.

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the room shouted.

"That's … simply not possible" Jiraiya says.

"Then check and see for yourself" Naruto responds quickly.

Jiraiya immediately set to do just that as he channeled his own chakra to his finger tips and traced the boys' stomach, chest, and back searching for the seal. Eventually he stopped and shook his head at his old teacher. Sarutobi just slumped back in his chair.

Naruto meanwhile ignored them and put his shirt back on. This whole day had been nothing but a pain for him. He sat back in the chair as the adults took in and digested what they had learned so far.

"I guess this means I won't be able to be Hokage someday?" Nartuo asks breaking the silence.

Sarutobi focused on him for a moment before answering.

"I'm not going to lie Naruto-kun, it will be extremely difficult without chakra. I can allow you to stay in the academy and I will inform the headmaster and teachers of the academy of your condition and that you are excused from anything jutsu related.

As a result you will have to score near perfect marks in the academic, weapons training, and tiajutsu/martial arts portion of the graduation exam to pass. I'm afraid that without being able to do jutsu you will be automatically labeled the dead last of the class and slotted into the appropriate team upon graduation with your classes top male and female genin candidate" Sarutobi tells him.

Naruto nodded finding that satisfactory.

"I would like to have whatever belongings my parents left me, please" Naruto asks politely.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi shared a look before turning to the kid.

"Your parents left you their house, but I'm afraid without a proper guardian I can not release the house to your care before your 18th birthday or until you officially become a ninja" Sarutobi says.

"I'd be happy to look after you gaki" Jiraiya interrupts.

"I can wait" Naruto responds.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun, Jiraiya here can help make sure you pass the academy with top marks" Sarutobi tells him.

"I'm sure" Naruto says without pause.

Jiraiya and the Sandiame frowned at the answer, but nodded.

"Alright then Naruto, you are free to go. If that person contacts you again, please let me know" Sarutobi tells him.

Naruto gets up and leaves the room leaving the two old men behind.

"What are you going to do sensei?" Jiraiya asks.

"Nothing" was the short reply.

"Nothing?" Jiraiya repeats questioningly.

"Nothing, no one outside of this room knows what we do. I'll have the records of his hospital visit destroyed and the doctor sworn to secrecy. Oyone-san will keep track of Naruto and his changes off the record and there will be no mention of the Kyūbi. As far as the villagers are concerned everything is the same as it always was. I doubt they would believe it anyway even if Minato came back from the grave and told them himself that that damn monster was gone" Sarutobi says.

"What about Naruto? He no longer has the demons protection to ward off injury if the civilians were to become hostile against him" Jiraiya asks.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-kun, but sacrifices must be made for the good of the village. If Kumogakure or Kami forbid Iwagakure found out we no longer host a Kyūbi container it would only invite war.

I can't afford to make any changes concerning Naruto-kun. No one can learn of this at least not until the village is strong enough to defend itself without the threat of a jinchūriki" Sarutobi answers.

Jiraiya nodded. He didn't like the situation, but he understood. Even an untrained baby jinchūriki was a threat. Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri had the advantage of having two containers. When one became too old they still had a younger one trained up that could take over until a new container was found and trained.

Konoha and Suna didn't have that advantage. For some reason the Shodai gave control of two of the chakra beasts to villages that would later become enemies and rivals of Konoha. Why the man hadn't kept one more for Konoha to have to protect itself with or why he hadn't given more villages the chakra beasts instead of giving two to future enemies was a mystery.

Either way now Konoha was screwed. Whatever happened to Naruto he wasn't talking about it. Jiraiya just hoped he would be okay. He knew he hadn't held up to his responsibilities, but he did care for the boy.

Later that night Naruto was lying on his bed. For some reason he wasn't tired at all and couldn't get to sleep. He noticed Tsuneo was also up on the small bed. He didn't even have time to blink before he was back in his mind only this time they appeared to be in some mountainous area.

Naruto took in the surrounding landscape for a minute before finding the still small white cub. Now that his mind was off the area he could also tell he was still in his pajamas and their was wind blowing.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This is where I will train you every night until you mature fully into an Angel" Tsuneo answers.

"Every night? Won't I need to sleep?" Naruto asked.

"You are no longer a human Namikaze-san. I will allow you time to rest, but you will find that you no longer need to sleep or rest everyday. Angels can go for years without sleep or rest, but you aren't at that level yet. You're a fledgling and it's my responsibility to make sure your ready by the time your powers fully mature" Tsunade explains.

"Alright, what to do we first?" Naruto asked.

"First we'll start working on how to regulate your strength" Tsuneo answers.

Soon a white light emerged from the cat and he transformed into some kind of lion-human hybrid about the same height as Naruto.

"W-what?" Naruto questioned as he stared.

"You didn't think I would train you stuck in a cat's body did you? You will find there are many wondrous creatures and people with abilities in service of Kami-sama. Now let's get started. We'll start off light … give me … one thousand push ups" Tsuneo ordered.

"What? One-thousand?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, like this" Tsuneo proceeds to drop down and do ten push ups.

Naruto noted the form and speed Tsuneo used.

"Now you do it"

Naruto proceeded to do the first ten, then another, and another ten. Before he knew it he had done a full one-thousand push ups and he wasn't even sweating or out of breath. His muscles did slightly ache from use.

"Now give me the same number of sit-ups" Tsuneo orders.

He proceeds to demonstrate the exercise again. And Naruto once again finds that he completes it with little trouble only now he felt the ache in his stomach. He then went on to instruct Naruto to do squats, jumping jacks, leg lifts, and pull ups. They then stopped to relax before stretching.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now we run" Tsuneo says.

Before Naruto could say anymore Tsuneo took off forcing Naruto to follow and try to keep up. When it was over Naruto dropped to his knees. He couldn't believe that had ran so far and the sun was still high in the sky.

But still it wasn't over. A sword was dropped casually in front of him forcing him to jump back a little.

"What was that about?!" Naruto shouted.

"Pick it up" Tsuneo says.

Naruto did as instructed. He barely had time to bring the sword up in front of him before Tsuneo flashed in front of him and brought his sword down on his. The resulting clash sent Naruto tumbling heels over ass as the rocky terrain tore into his skin. He managed to stop himself and stand up sending the humanoid lion a withering glare. Naruto couldn't see it, but his blue eyes gained a soft glow to them.

"Glare at me all you want, but we have six years to get you ready for the day your powers mature and fully manifest. The training will be hard, exhausting, and relentless. Most angels are born in battle fighting non-stop even through their accession for centuries at a time. Frankly your getting off easy so I will make up for that by making these next six years while we train the most difficult experience you will have until Kami calls for you" Tsuneo explains.

"But … we can't train all the time. I still have school, ninja training …"

"I know that Naruto!" Tsuneo interrupted.

"Look around you, where do you think we are?" Tsuneo asked.

"Umm … my mind scape" Naruto answers unsure.

"I did not touch your head this time Naruto. No, instead we are on an alien planet. This planet only experiences 4 hours of darkness each night. It's sunny and fairly warm all the time as it doesn't experience a change in seasons either. This planet was created eons ago by a God for a chosen few.

Kami has given me permission to use this planet to train you with that Gods permission. A unique feature of this planet is that time operates differently here. 1 of your home worlds days pass in the time 3 pass here and yet you will see the days are full. That means we can train and you will still have time to get back and rest if you feel you must and change before going to school" Tsuneo explains.

Naruto just nodded figuring he didn't have a choice, but he at least appreciated the explanation.

"Pick up the sword" Tsuneo commands.

Naruto does and once again he's sent tumbling head over heels across the landscape. While he lay on the ground Tsuneo explained something else.

"Right now I am fighting at half the strength of what a fully matured angel is capable of. The goal of this training is for you to match my strength blow for blow with your sword and learn when the right time to surpass my strength is to claim victory. I will be varying my strength during this portion of our training so you can gauge just how much strength you need to fight different levels of opponents.

It would be a problem if when you fought your fellow academy students you killed them by not knowing how to restrain yourself properly. My hope is that you will have this down in time before you have to spar with your classmates" Tsuneo explains.

Naruto nods understanding this would be vital training for him if he wanted to have any kind of a normal existence or friends.

"Pick up your sword again. This time I will come at you with the strength level of an average genin" Tsuneo says.

Naruto nods and this time he was able to stand his ground even more so he managed to push Tsuneo back.

"Good … you didn't match my strength but it was at an appropriate level. Now try again" Tsuneo commands.

Next Day – Konoha

Naruto entered the classroom and sat at the desk he used before. He had spent nearly 50 hours fighting and training with Tsuneo. Frankly he was glad to have a break from the training even if it meant suffering through another day at the academy. The little cub was a sadist. He didn't even let him have a drink of water until after their tenth hour of training.

He waited as his classmates slowly trickled in and talked amongst themselves. As usual the whispers and stares that always accompanied him were present, but unlike before he could hear everything. Actually it was more like he knew what they were saying more than hearing anything.

Instead of reacting to anything he sat at his desk ignoring those around him even as their words reached him. Of course no one approached him until the it was time for class and everyone took their seats those around him waiting until the last second before the teacher stepped in the classroom to do so.

When he did he gave Naruto a look, it was full of hate but Naruto could tell beyond that was another feeling or emotion. When the man did the roll call Naruto was surprised to hear his name was called, but after that the surprises stopped. Well except for the fact he wasn't picked on or kicked out by the man that seemed to take pleasure doing so.

Naruto just sat and absorbed the lesson and the teacher didn't bother him. The rest of the year Naruto was pretty much left alone he managed to pass along to the next year, but like the Hokage said without chakra he was indeed placed at the bottom of those that passed. During the night he and Tsuneo would train in the other world.

This is the way things would go until the night of his next birthday.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the third chapter of Choices: Angel Edition. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time dear Reader :)  
**


End file.
